


Peace After the Storm

by theangelanddean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Beaches, Fluff, Human Castiel, M/M, Sam goes to school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 02:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4986568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theangelanddean/pseuds/theangelanddean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the darkness is defeated, the Winchesters and Castiel start a new life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peace After the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> based off [this post](http://brainboxy.tumblr.com/post/124429320235/hi-friends-just-here-to-remind-you-not-to-imagine).

The breeze was cool and the sun’s final rays warmed up Dean’s face as he rocked on the hammock. He thought this impromptu trip to the beach was well deserved after whole saving the world crap. Sammy was back at Stanford, studying to be the lawyer he wanted to be. Castiel, after giving up his grace to help put away the darkness, permanently became human and joined Dean on the road. 

“Dean?” A rough voice asked from beside him. 

Dean opened a green eye and peeked at the ruffled dark hair and keen blue-eyed man standing next to the hammock. 

“Hey, Cas?” Dean asked. “You need anything?” 

“No, I was just wondering where you were.” Castiel shrugged while scratching one eyelid with his fingers. 

“You sleepy?” Dean held out his hand for Castiel to hold. 

“Yes.” Castiel groaned. “I don’t like it.” 

Dean chuckled at Castiel’s distain of human responsibilities. “Come here, angel.” 

“I think that’s highly inaccurate. Since I lost my grace.” Castiel deadpanned while squinting at Dean. 

Dean rolled his eyes. “Yeah, well, you’re still my angel, Cas.” 

“But, I don’t—“ 

“Cas, just get on the hammock with me.” Dean groaned. 

“But there’s only room for one.” Castiel questioned. 

Dean reached out and pulled Castiel close to him and lets him fall into his chest. 

“See? Enough room for both of us.” Dean said while Castiel slotted his head in the crook of his neck and weaved his legs with his own. 

“But, Dean—“ Castiel started to protest but get’s a slap on his ass. 

“That’s the only butt I get from you.” Dean smirked into Castiel’s hair. “Okay?” 

“Okay.” Castiel mumbled. 

Dean used his leg that was dangling over the hammock to swing it. Lulling Castiel to sleep while humming Hey Jude. Awhile later, soft kitten snores erupted out of Castiel. Dean placed a kiss on the former angel’s forehead and murmured soft praises to him. 

Dean wondered how his life completely changed in the past few months. How he got his brother to follow his dream, how he admitted his feelings to the certain angel who was asleep on his chest, and how he was finally free of all the responsibilities that came with hunting. He could finally see where he was going to be in a few years. He’ll be right here, with a grey-haired Castiel on his chest, as he swung him to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://heavenlycas.co.vu/) || [Twitter](https://twitter.com/heavenlyish)


End file.
